Enséñame tu rostro
by Claire Beacons
Summary: —Enséñame tu rostro. —¿C-c-cómo ha… dicho? —No me hagas repetirlo dos veces.  Mi primer romance en IE; ¡amor en el Diamond! ¡Ojalá les guste! GazellexRain, o lo que es lo mismo, GazellexRhionne.


**Antes que nada, aclararemos algo: Rhionne/Yuki Kurioke como Rain; IC/Ai Touchi como Jessica; Clara/Clara Kurakake como Ártica; Gran/Hiroto Kiyama como Xen [Sólo se le menciona, pero para que no os perdáis] y por último y más importante... Gazelle/Fuusuke Suzuno como Gazelle [esta no os la esperábais, lol]/Bryce Withingale.  
>¡Que disfruten!<strong>

* * *

><p>Un muchacho de cabellos plateados y revueltos peinados hacia el lado izquierdo caminaba tranquilamente en dirección al campo de fútbol de la conocida como Academia Alius. No tenía demasiado que hacer aquella tarde, así que decidió ir a entrenar un rato, aunque fuese solo; tampoco le molestaba la soledad, más bien al contrario. Un poco de paz y tranquilidad se le hacía casi como un paraíso… que por ahora no podría ser, para su desgracia. Nada más llegar a la entrada, escuchó unas voces muy conocidas para él, en medio de lo que parecía una discusión. Asomó la cabeza para ver el estadio, y allí se encontró con las jugadoras de su equipo, el Diamond. El albino rodó sus ojos azules verdosos, mientras resoplaba; «Otra vez no…», pensó, aburrido y cansado.<p>

—Oh, ¡por favor! —exclamó una chica de cabellos cortos azules oscuro, con los dos mechones más largos a ambos lados de su rostro recogidos con unas pinzas doradas, y de ojos azules—. ¿Qué te cuesta, Rain? ¡Hace años que nos conocemos, y nunca te has quitado la dichosa máscara!

—Sí —apoyó una segunda muchacha, más bajita, con el cabello liso largo morado y el flequillo abierto, y los ojos de color rojo—, Ártica tiene razón. ¿Cuál es el problema? —Se acercó más a la tercera joven—. ¿Qué ocultas, Rain? ¿Eh, eh, eh?

La tercera chiquilla, de estatura más o menos como la de Ártica, tenía el cabello naranja amarrado en un moño alto, con dos mechones a cada lado del rostro, el cual estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca con un triángulo en la parte superior de color azul, y la parte de los ojos y los labios estaban pintados de negro. Rain se alejó, notablemente molesta, de sus dos compañeras de equipo.

—¡Ya os he dicho mil vez que no! ¿Por qué no me dejáis en paz? ¡Yo había venido aquí a entrenar, no a que me molestaseis por millonésima vez con eso! —Se dio media vuelta, dándoles la espalda a ambas muchachas, apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo, con los brazos muy rígidos—. No quiero, ¡y ya está! ¡No hay más razones a parte de esa!

—Pero… —La segunda chiquilla se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

—Jessica, Ártica, ya basta —habló con seriedad el albino, que había entrado sigilosamente al campo de fútbol, atrayendo así la atención de las tres muchachas—. Dejad a Rain tranquila. Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuántas veces más voy a tener que parar este tipo de discusiones? Si Rain no quiere, está en su derecho de negarse. Así que si no la vais a dejar entrenar, marchaos.

El albino se plantó delante de las jugadoras, cruzándose de brazos, sin abandonar su expresión de total seriedad. Aquello pareció cortar la discusión de un tijeretazo, imponiendo orden en el estadio. Las tres jóvenes sabían a la perfección que debían obedecer las órdenes de su capitán, sí o sí, y que por su propio bien, lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria. Así que tanto Jessica como Ártica tuvieron que resignarse; por el contrario, la sonrisa triunfal de Rain, aunque invisible, estaba presente en sus ocultos labios.

—Sí, Milord Gazelle —dijeron la peli-azul y la peli-morada al unísono, haciendo una reverencia.

Tras eso abandonaron el campo de fútbol, seguidas de cerca por la mirada de la peli-naranja y por la mirada de reojo del albino, el cual dejó escapar un leve suspiro de entre sus labios una vez las perdió de vista por completo, cerrando con delicadeza los ojos. Al abrirlos, se encontró con la muchacha de la máscara haciéndole otra pequeña reverencia.

—Gracias, Milord Gazelle… otra vez —añadió, algo más bajo.

Él no contestó nada. Para cuando la muchacha se volvió a erguir, Gazelle ya había ido en busca de un balón para realizar unos pocos entrenamientos, y así poder pasar la tarde; por supuesto, cada uno hizo los entrenamientos por su lado. Aunque un pensamiento que nada tenía que ver con sus actos rondaba como una molesta mosca revoloteando en su cabeza: Él tampoco le había visto el rostro nunca a Rain. Y por algún extraño motivo, las últimas veces que había tenido que parar ese tipo de discusiones acababa de la misma forma, con la intriga de saber cómo serían los ojos de la jugadora de su equipo, sus rasgos, su sonrisa… sus labios. Y esos pensamientos descolocaban por completo al pobre capitán del Diamond.

****. . . . . . . . . .****

—¡¿C-cómo? —inquirió sorprendido.

—¡Ya nos ha oído! ¡Por favor! —rogaron ambas muchachas al mismo tiempo.

—¡A usted no se lo podrá negar! —agregó Jessica—. ¡Y los tres sabemos que todos estamos igual de intrigados, incluso usted, Milord Gazelle, no se atreva a negárnoslo!

El albino parpadeó un par de veces; ahora sí que estaba totalmente descolocado. Resultó que al final ninguna de las dos jóvenes se fueron del todo del estadio, y ahora que Rain se había marchado, habían saltado de nuevo al campo de fútbol, sin perder una sola décima de segundo, interrumpiendo así también los entrenamientos de Gazelle… ¿para qué?

—¡No voy a pedírselo! —negó el oji-verdoso, adoptando de nuevo su típica expresión de seriedad y frialdad, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿A mí qué más me da? —mintió—. Me basta con que sea buena jugadora; fuera de eso, como si es un extraterrestre de verdad. Así que no insistáis, y dejadme seguir…

Antes de que pudiese acabar su frase, ambas chicas se acercaron más al rostro del albino, el cual retrocedió instintivamente. Parecían asesinarlo, luego trocear sus restos y finalmente incinerarlo, todo ello con la mirada; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gazelle se sentía nervioso, incómodo y, aunque fuese un poquito, asustado. Ambas chicas sabían que luego aquello podría traerles graves consecuencias, pero, según ellas, merecía la pena si lo conseguían.

—¡Ni que le pidiésemos que se casase con ella! —exclamó Ártica, sin dejar de matarlo con la mirada—. ¿Qué le cuesta? Así usted también ve con sus propios ojos cómo es en realidad Rain, sin la dichosa máscara. ¡Y tampoco es nada malo, sólo curiosidad!

—Además, a usted le vendrá muy bien —dijo avispada Jessica, sonriendo de medio lado, cambiando por completo el mensaje de sus ojos escarlatas—, porque si lo conseguimos, ya no tendrá que estar deteniendo nuestras discusiones nunca más. Todos salimos beneficiados, ¿no?

Aquello resultaba casi como un negocio que no podía rechazar; quizá con esas peleas eliminadas, él estuviera un pasito más cerca del paraíso de paz y tranquilidad con el que soñaba desde hacía mucho tiempo; en concreto desde que entró en la Academia Alius. Pero aún así rehusaba de pedirle a la centrocampista que se quitara la máscara; al fin y al cabo a él sólo debía importarle su talento en el fútbol… ¿verdad?

—Menos Rain. —Vio una salida para poder librarse de las dos chicas.

Pero ellas tampoco se iban a dar por vencidas. Jessica entrecerró los ojos, recuperando esa mirada psicópata de antes. Segundos después las dos muchachas estaban soltando frases sin parar, poniéndole dolor de cabeza al albino, el cual no entendía nada, pues las palabras tan aceleradas y altas de las dos chiquillas se mezclaban entre sí, y daban lugar a cosas incoherentes y extrañas. Muy extrañas. Gazelle cerró los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño; sus manos se volvieron puños. Pérdida de paciencia en tres, dos, uno…, las chicas ya no tenían tiempo de huir.

—¡MUY BIEN! —gritó el albino, acallando de repente a las dos jóvenes, las cuales se echaron atrás, acongojadas por la reacción de su capitán de equipo—. ¡Lo haré!, ¡¿estáis contentas? ¡Se lo pediré! ¡Pero un grito más, y os juro que os arranco la lengua de cuajo! ¡¿Me he expresado con claridad, o no me he expresado con claridad?

Ambas chiquillas asintieron rápida y levemente con la cabeza, con los ojos como platos.

—S-sí, Milord-d G-Gaze-elle —tartamudeó Ártica, con voz suave y temblorosa.

Jessica, por el contrario, no se veía capaz de articular palabra; apreciaba demasiado su lengua como para arriesgarse a que se la arrancaran, ¡y encima a lo bestia! El albino, que al pegar el grito había dejado los brazos rígidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, apretó aún más —Si es que era posible sin hacer que sus dedos se fusionasen con las palmas de sus manos— los puños, y con un resoplido, se dio media vuelta y salió del estado, intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo y dejando a los jóvenes chicas paralizadas como estatuas y pálidas como Casper; peor aún, como Xen.

El albino se encontraba sentado contra el tronco de un árbol, peinándose con una mano los mechones de sus cabellos plateados, intentando tranquilizarse. Había pasado casi una hora desde lo del estadio pero todavía seguía con los nervios a flor de piel… aunque no precisamente por el cabreo monumental que le habían sacado a relucir Jessica y Ártica. Era por otra cosa; y esa otra cosa era una sensación muy extraña y desconocida para Gazelle, el cual no sabía de qué manera podría interpretarlo.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

«_¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué me encuentro tan nervioso, si solo voy a pedirle que se quite la máscara? ¿Si solo voy a poder ver sus ojos? ¿Si sólo podré disfrutar de su sonrisa…? ¡Espera! ¿Disfrutar? ¡Bryce, vuelve a la realidad, e intenta relajarte de una endemoniada vez, maldita sea! Además, tampoco es para tanto… ¿verdad? ¡¿Verdad, cerebro mío? ¡Reacciona de una maldita vez y contéstame ya, no me dejes hablando solo…!_»

No se daba cuenta de que así sólo conseguía ponerse nervioso a sí mismo. Y volverse loco, también.

—¿Milord Gazelle? —preguntó una suave voz femenina. Al albino casi le da un paro cardíaco, pero supo ocultarlo de manera creíble mientras se daba la vuelta, para observar a la peli-naranja, medio escondida tras el tronco, pero con firmeza en su pose—. Jessica y Ártica me dijeron que usted me buscaba. ¿Para qué me llamaba? ¿Sucede algo?

El albino recreó en su cabeza la última imagen más sangrienta y dolorosa que había visto en una película de asesinatos, sólo que imaginándose a la peli-azul y a la peli-morada como víctimas; en ese momento, la escena se le hizo tan apetecible, y a la vez tan malditamente inalcanzable… Gazelle volvió a mirar al frente, colocando sus brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas de sus piernas encogidas.

—Siéntate si quieres —ofreció.

Su habitual tono indiferente y frío no la sorprendió, pues todos estaban ya más que acostumbrados a él. La peli-naranja aceptó la oferta, y se sentó a su lado de rodillas, dejando sus manos descansar sobre su regazo, no demasiado cerca del albino. Éste suspiró, mientras se daba ánimos internamente, cosas del estilo «Es ahora o nunca»; «¡Venga!, ¡todo por la paz y la tranquilidad en tu equipo!». Ahora sí, más relajado, se giró hacia una —Aunque no se pudiera ver por su (dichosa) máscara— extrañada, desconcertada y muy nerviosa Rain, la cual tampoco entendía el por qué de esas sensaciones. Gazelle la miró con seriedad, aumentando su nerviosismo aunque él no lo supiese, sólo para que la joven estuviese segura de que lo que decía iba totalmente en serio.

—Enséñame tu rostro —pidió.

Ambos se sorprendieron por las palabras del albino; él por lo bien que le había salido el tono, sin ningún tipo de vacilación, y ella por su petición. Rain se alegró de que su capitán no pudiera ver su expresión de total desconcierto, pues estaba segura de que lo único que infundía en aquellos momentos eran carcajadas a tutiplén. Parpadeó repetidas veces.

—¿C-c-cómo ha… dicho? —tartamudeó la joven.

—No me hagas repetirlo dos veces.

Algo en el interior del muchacho hizo que sintiese como si le clavasen un puñal en pleno estómago, mientras se regañaba mentalmente a sí mismo: ¿Por qué rayos tanta frialdad?, ¿por qué tan directo?, ¿por qué tenía que resultar así de insoportable…? ¿Por qué narices se peleaba consigo mismo, si siempre era igual con todos, y ahora con Rain se lamentaba de ser tan frío? Por supuesto, esto no se notó en el exterior; su expresión serena y seria no cambió ni un ápice en el transcurso de sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado, la joven estaba que no se lo creía; le iba a subir la fiebre por tanto sonrojo en sus mejillas. Espera, ¿sonrojo? ¿Ella? ¿Dónde estaba la Rain de siempre y qué habían hecho con ella? Porque una cosa era clara, con máscara o sin máscara, la peli-naranja jamás había adquirido ningún tono rosado en su rostro… al menos no tan intenso, que lo podía notar hasta en la punta de los pies. Cierto que se había ruborizado con antelación, pero ella pocas veces se había percatado; motivo por el cual se sorprendió tanto ésta vez de su rubor.

—P-pero si u-usted mismo me dijo que-e…

—Ya sé lo que dije; así como también sé que te dije que no me hicieras repetírtelo dos veces.

De nuevo ese puñal en el estómago, mientras una vocecita de fondo le gritaba mil y una regañinas.

La peli-naranja no se percató hasta ese momento que sus manos no habían parado de juguetear sobre su regazo con nerviosismo; así que los indicios estaban lo suficientemente claros como para no seguir intentándolo no mostrar. También se cercioró de algo: ¿Por qué con él no se podía enfadar, como le ocurría con Ártica, Jessica, y todos los que le habían pedido ver su cara? Miró hacia otro lado, huyendo de la fija mirada de su capitán.

Gazelle suspiró; deseaba salir cuanto antes de allí, o que la tierra lo tragase, o que la tragase a ella, o a los dos, o ¡lo que fuese! Así que decidió acabar con ello cuanto antes. Estiró los brazos y posó ambas manos sobre los laterales de la máscara de Rain, y esperó alguna reacción por parte de la muchacha, pero no recibió ninguna, así que se la quitó con suavidad y lentitud, dejando ver un hermoso rostro de finas facciones, que sería pálido como la nieve pura si no fuese por el dulce sonrojo que permanecía en sus mejillas; sus ojos expresivos levemente cerrados que buscaban una escapatoria para aquella situación eran de un hermoso color verde, como la hierba en primavera, y sus finos labios tenían un leve tono rosado.

El albino parpadeó repetidas veces, guardando todavía entre sus manos la máscara. Otra vez esa extraña, molesta e incómoda pero a la vez maravillosa sensación… Espera, ¿maravillosa? ¿Pero qué rayos se supone que significaba eso? Aunque Gazelle no se molestó demasiado en intentar descifrarlo; seguía como medio hechizado viendo el rostro de Rain.

—¿Ya me la puedo poner de nuevo? —preguntó con algo de timidez.

—Antes respóndeme: ¿por qué te la pones?

Ella cerró con fuerza los ojos, mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos.

—¡Porque me recuerdo mucho a mi madre, y eso sólo me hiere cuando me miro en algún reflejo! —explicó en un grito, que acabó ahogándose. Se tragó sus lágrimas; hablar de sus difuntos padres no era nada que la alegrase en absoluto—. Por eso empecé a llevar la máscara, porque no quería seguir viéndome… Cada vez que me miro sólo veo a mi madre cuando era joven.

Gazelle dejó a un lado la máscara; se movió con rapidez y sigilo hasta colocarse delante de la muchacha. Tomó las muñecas de Rain con ambas manos y le apartó las manos de la cara, obligándola a mirarle. Ella se sorprendió al ver la dulce sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios del albino; aquél gesto hizo que su sonrojo aumentase algo más, y que su corazón se acelerase. Entonces ella comprendió lo que era esa sensación, y él supo encaminar sus deducciones acertadamente cuando se dio cuenta de sus movimientos.

—Si es cierto que te pareces tanto a ella, permíteme decirte que tu madre era muy hermosa.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que el rostro de Rain perdiese su tono blanquecino por completo. ¿De verdad estaba escuchando bien? ¿Su capitán de equipo, Gazelle, el frío e indiferente Gazelle, la acababa de piropear? ¿No era ningún tipo de sueño? Él ensanchó su sonrisa un poco más, como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos e intentase decirle que no estaba soñando, que aquello era la vida real, allí y en ese instante.

El soltó con delicadeza sus manos, deseando que Rain no volviese a cubrir su rostro con ellas; difícilmente podía articular palabra, y menos moverse. Gazelle se apoyó en la hierba, usando sus dos manos, dejándolas a ambos lados del cuerpo de Rain; quizá lo siguiente fuese la locura total, pero su cabeza no reaccionaba, su cuerpo se movía solo, y su corazón había tomado el mando de sus gestos.

Se acercó al rostro de Rain, no demasiado rápido, pues la poca cordura que conservaba le decía que tuviese precaución y que esperase a alguna reacción negativa de la muchacha, pero ella siguió sin moverse. Así que, sin esperar un segundo más, unió sus labios con los de Rain, mientras cerraba los ojos con delicadeza. Al principio sólo un choque inocente, que aumentó de ritmo con el despertar de la peli-naranja. Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Gazelle, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo, y él pasó los suyos por la cintura de la muchacha. Ninguno tenía experiencia, pero les bastó con dejarse llevar por el momento. Rain entreabrió los labios, y las lenguas de ambos comenzaron un baile, el cual sólo se acabó cuando sus pulmones reclamaron el bendito y a la vez maldito oxígeno. Pero no se separaron del todo; sin apartar sus brazos, juntaron ambas frentes y se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro, mientras que sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaban.

«_Ahora lo he entendido. Esa sensación. Esa sensación se llama amor_.»

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado... es mi primera historia de amor de Inazuma Eleven, así como la segunda de dicha serie, así que no pidan mucho de mí y mi loca cabeza. ¡Ojalá no se les haya hecho demasiado pesado! No sé si les guste esta pareja, pero a mí sí; a Rain es a la única a la que permito que se lie con mi queridísimo Gazelle [¡ey!, yo también tengo mis amores platónicos en IE]. ¡Ah!, y siento si no les gustó la explicación de por qué lleva máscara, pero, ¡bueno!, ya está escrito; nada se le puede hacer, ¿no?<p>

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco algún elogio? ¿Alguna crítica constructiva? ¿O alguna destructiva? ¿Alguna amenaza de muerte? ¡Acepto de todo!

Tanto las **tres jugadoras del Diamond [Dust]** como **su** respectivo **capitán**, y el mencionado aunque desaparecido **capitán de Gaia/Génesis** pertenecen a **Level-5**; si fuese mío, créanme que la serie habría cambiado muuuucho... Y **Casper tampoco me pertenece**, ¡por supuesto!, aunque **tampoco sé a quién le pertenece**; dejémoslo en que **es de su respectivo autor**, _o quizá de sus también ficticios difuntos padres..._


End file.
